1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape drive unit for use as computer peripheral equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In association with recent rapid development in the field of computer system including a workstation as the core, it has been increasingly desirable therefor; to reduce the size power consumption a magnetic tape drive unit used as a data backup device for the computer system. At present, there is provided a computer data backup device aiming at size reduction and power saving by using a 8-mm tape or a DAT (Digital Audio Tape) for VTR or audio equipment. Further, also in a magnetic tape drive unit using an standard 3480 magnetic tape cartridge (single reel), size reduction and power saving are desired.
However, the use environment of such a conventional magnetic tape drive unit is intended for medium- and large-sized computer systems, so that a power unit is provided separately from the body of the magnetic tape drive unit to perform power control of the system as a whole. Further, in a magnetic tape drive unit for a small-sized computer system as represented by a 8-mm tape drive unit, the supply of power to a circuit as represented by a read/write circuit is cut off when no command is received after a given period of time, for example, thereby effecting power saving in the drive unit as a whole. In recent years, the development of workstations and personal computers has led to an increase in need of a cartridge type of magnetic tape drive unit for medium-and small-sized computer systems. However, it is pointed out that such a cartridge type of magnetic tape drive unit in the prior art is insufficient in size reduction and power saving in its application to a small-sized computer system.